


A Serious Talk With Dad

by Charles L (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1987-11-04
Updated: 1987-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Charles%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott opens his heart to his dad in a talk that captures the full essence of the personality and character of the 14 year old, incorporating key episodes in the formative development of the father-son relationship. </p><p>Winner 1988 Fan Q Award</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Talk With Dad

A Serious Talk with Dad  
By Charles L.  
© 1987  
1988 Fan Q Winner

Dad, ever since Mom was forced to go into hiding to lead the government agents away from us, I've been thinking a lot about us, and I want to try to tell you what you mean to me. Out of all the children on Earth, I don't know why I was chosen to be your son. It's not easy. Because of you, I was made special and separate from everyone else on this planet, and it frightens me at times. When you tell me about the places you've been, and the things you've seen, things which I can barely comprehend, you force me to think about why we were created, and what we are expected to become.

When you talk about your life among the stars, I see the joy in your face. And yet you gave up that life to come here and take care of me. You created a human body so that I could relate to you, and we could communicate with one other. You put yourself in constant danger by becoming a member of a race that must seem as strange to you as you would seem to them if they could see you as you really are. Surely, there can be no greater act of love than that.

I'm sorry for the way I acted when you first told me who you are. I felt bitter because I thought you had run off and left Mom and me; I understand now why you had to do it. And yet, in spite of the nasty way I treated you, you never lost patience with me. You protected me, and showed me how much you care for me. You even let me help you learn how to become human. I wonder if you understand how important it is for me to feel that I can help you in the same way that you are helping me. I think maybe that you do.

When I calmed the cougar, and you said that I was a part of you, I began to feel an attachment for you, but didn't fully understand what you meant. It wasn't until you were sick with that cold, and I was scared that you might die, that I realized how much a part of you I am. The greatest thrill of my life was to be able to give back to you some of the life you gave me, so I wouldn't lose you.

I need you, Dad. I need you to help me grow up. I need you to teach me all the things you know that nobody else on Earth knows so that I can understand my place in the universe. I need you to inspire me with your thirst for knowledge when I don't feel like studying. I need you to help me learn how to use the special abilities you've given me so I will be able to help people and not hurt them. And most of all, Dad... I need your love.

I love you, Dad. I haven't said that to you before because you’re the only father in the world who knows exactly what emotions people are feeling, regardless of what they say. I'm telling you anyway, because I don't want you ever to think that I take your love for granted. It's hard growing up when we have to move around so much, and I know I become short tempered at times. I apologize for that. When I remember how lonely I used to feel before you found me, I become afraid that I might lose you again. I'm scared that you might get tired of running from Fox all the time, or you might become homesick for your planet. You might decide that you've learned everything from us that you want to know. Please stay, Dad. It would break my heart if you decided to leave. I want to be your partner and help you any way I can. Getting to know you is the greatest experience I will ever have. The bond between us is stronger than any other father and son on Earth because of who we are. If you should decide to go back to the stars, I want to go with you, if I can. As long as we're together, that's all that really matters, Dad.


End file.
